


Lend Me Some Sugar

by drownalltheboys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drownalltheboys/pseuds/drownalltheboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus had noticed just how attractive his neighbor was, but he was certain that his neighbor probably didn't even know his first name. It's about time someone finally took some initiative here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lend Me Some Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Due to certain matters, I was unable to send this to my beta and have it reviewed. I apologize for any mistakes there might be. I hope you enjoy! Without further ado, your fluff is served! (\^_^/)

It was midafternoon and Remus Lupin was lying on the couch. The temperature outside was just right, and he was mentally beating himself up for not going out and enjoying the weather. Remus just wasn’t feeling so hot that day. He wasn’t sick. No fever, no chills. He was pining over his neighbor for quite some time and it was finally catching up to him. Remus didn’t know much about his neighbor aside from his first name, which was Sirius, but he did know that his stomach filled with butterflies every time Sirius greeted him in casual passing. 

Yes, Remus was totally in over his head. 

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he barely heard a gentle knock on his front door. He felt slightly uneasy seeing as he wasn’t expecting anyone that day. Remus rose up from his spot on the couch and padded over to the front door. Normally, he would look through the peephole, but today it slipped his mind. For when he threw open the door, his heart skipped a beat. His gorgeous neighbor, Sirius, was standing on his door step with a sheepish expression on his face. 

“Hey,” Sirius said with a fond smile. 

“H-hi. Good afternoon,” Remus replied, still completely dumbfounded as to why this man was on his front stoop. His heart was beating hard and fast in his chest and a blush was creeping across his checks and down his neck. He suddenly began to feel a little too warm for the long-sleeve shirt he was wearing. 

“I hate to ask this,” Sirius began. “I’m baking something and I was too daft to make sure I had enough sugar before I started. Would you mind lending me a cup?”

Remus just stared with his mouth open.

Sirius’ head tilted slightly to the side. “Alright, mate?” he asked with genuine concern in his voice. 

Remus was suddenly pulled back to the present situation. “What? Oh, yeah, I can do that. Did you want just the one or do you need two cups?”

“Just one is fine,” Sirius answered, holding up a single finger to reiterate.

“Would you like to come in for a moment while I measure it out?” Remus asked, gesturing behind him.

“Oh, sure! Thanks,” Sirius said.

He moved past Remus to stand in the small foyer and Remus closed the door behind them. Setting off to the kitchen, he tried to make casual conversation, hoping to keep Sirius here as long as possible.

“So, uh, what are you baking?” Remus asked over his shoulder. 

“I’m making a cake for my best mate’s birthday. I’m really not sure what I’m doing, I’m total shite at baking,” Sirius laughed softly. 

“Well, I reckon it’s the effort that counts, yeah?” Remus smiled.

“Yeah, I reckon,” Sirius agreed. “I just hope I don’t burn it. I don’t know if I have the patience to do a second one.” 

Remus nodded in acknowledgement as he pulled a heavy bag of sugar down from the cupboard. He plopped it down on the counter with a dull thud. 

“Did you bring a measuring cup?” Remus asked, turning to Sirius. He met his eyes only to realize that the other man had been staring at him. 

“Sorry?” Sirius blinked hard as his face flushed in embarrassment from being caught. 

“Measuring cup?” Remus repeated. 

“Shit, I’m sorry! I forgot all about that, let me just run next door and grab it,” Sirius rushed out. 

“No!” Remus blurted. He was taken aback at his outburst and he now sported a blush identical to Sirius’. He tried to think of something to say, and quickly before he managed to embarrass himself more if that was at all possible. “You can uh…you can just borrow mine and bring it back later.” Yes! Remus mentally cheered. Now he'd have an excuse to see him again. 

Sirius looked as though he was mulling it over for a minute before nodding his head in agreement. 

Remus pulled open a drawer and retrieved the appropriate size cup. He opened the bag of sugar and plunged the cup down into the fine sugar crystals and then shook the cup a slightly to get rid of the excess at the top. Very carefully, he held a hand under the cup to prevent fallout as he passed it to Sirius who followed suite. There was a mild crumpling noise as Remus closed the sugar bag and returned it to the cupboard. 

‘Well, thank you so much,” Sirius said with a large smile. “I really appreciate this.”

Remus nodded, returning the smile. “Of course. Anytime,” he said.

He opened the front door for Sirius and watched as he made his way down the steps to the driveway. 

“I’ll see you ‘round!” Sirius called over his shoulder. Remus watched as his neighbor crossed over the grass separating their yards and waited until Sirius had gone back into his house to shut the door. He leaned against it and slid down to the floor, letting out a heavy sigh. 

Yeah, Remus had it bad. 

_____________________________________

A little over a week later, Remus once again found himself in the presence of Sirius. The latter had come around to ask for some baking soda. Remus, of course, was more than happy to oblige. Eventually a cycle began: Sirius would come to borrow something, Remus would send him back with something he had to return, and even though he’d seen his neighbor far more frequently than ever, he still got the butterflies, much to his delight. 

Today Remus was cleaning around the house. He couldn’t help but become hyperaware of every speck of dust and every dirty dish. He’d had on a pair of pink dish gloves, elbow deep in dirty dish water when he heard a knock on the door. He stared at the dish water, then in the direction of the door. 

“Who is it?” he yelled. 

“It’s me!” the person said. 

“Me who?” Remus called, breaking out into giggles. Of course he knew it was Sirius. Sirius had been the only one coming to see him lately. 

“Remussss!” Sirius whined. “Come on, it’s chilly out here!”

Remus pulled off his dish gloves and made short work of drying his hands before half running toward the front door. He pulled open the door and immediately stepped aside, granting Sirius entrance. 

“So what’ll it be today?” Remus joked with a smirk on his lips. 

“Actually,” Sirius began nervously. “I was just going to see if you were busy. Maybe have a cuppa if you’re not?” he said with a small hopeful smile.

Remus found himself nodding enthusiastically. The grin on Sirius’ face widened tenfold and all Remus could think of was how much he loved that smile. 

“I actually brought some here with me. Figured it’d be a bit rude to ask you to tea and then expect to use you to provide it,” Sirius blushed, opening a small bag with several sachets in it. 

The Remus was smiling so hard, his cheeks hurt. “How considerate. I don’t mind if you’d like to have a peek at the tea I have, though. You’re more than welcome to it.”

Sirius nodded and looked down at his shoes as he blushed. He was blushing a lot lately. 

“So…I’ll just go put the kettle on if you want to sit down?” Remus directed. Sirius let himself be led by Remus to the couch and he plonked down with a soft thud. Remus disappeared into the kitchen and frantically tried to empty the sink of water and dishes before Sirius saw the mess. He put the kettle on and dried the dishes at lightning speed, placing them into the cupboard and comically chucking the dish gloves under the sink. The cabinet door slammed a little harder than he’d intended and he was met with a soft, “Are you okay?”

Remus spun around and saw Sirius leaning up against the doorway with an amused look on his face. That was it for Remus. He strode over to the other man and pressed their lips together. He instantly felt Sirius kiss him back with just as much fervor and relished in the feeling of hands moving up and down his body. They were locked in an open-mouthed kiss, no tongues, no tricks, just the two of them pressed together against the doorway. It was the kind of kiss that made Remus’ head swim. He felt like he was drowning, but it was the most pleasant feeling he’d ever encountered; he never wanted to come up for air. 

Sirius was the first the break their embrace. “Why in the bloody hell didn’t you do that sooner?”

“I didn’t know if you felt the same way,” Remus shrugged bashfully. 

“I’ve been coming over here almost every day for a week to ask to borrow shit I didn’t even need. Of course I felt the same way,” Sirius smiled at him fondly. 

Remus rolled his eyes and broke out into a grin. “I kept sending you back with measuring cups and bowls that you’d have to return so that I always knew I'd see you again.”

Sirius’ head tipped back as he let out peals of laughter. Remus couldn’t help but smile and eventually he was laughing just as hard as Sirius was. Soon they were gasping for breath and trying not to break out into giggles again. 

“I’ve been sat in my house all week thinking about you,” Sirius said, his voice suddenly taking a sincere tone. “And I was trying to picture this moment. It’s even better than I imagined.”

He kissed Remus again, this time with more urgency. “Do you mind if I stay a little while?” he said against Remus’ lips. 

Remus broke away, nodding. “I was really hoping you would,” he said as he grabbed Sirius’ hand and led him to the bedroom, the tea all but forgotten.


End file.
